Birthday with Sora
by Loverly Souris
Summary: Sora decides to surprise Leon with something beautiful for his birthday, but in the end she is the one who gets surprised instead.


**Birthday with Sora**

Written by Milie (Loverly Souris)

For Yame – Very happy birthday! ^^

**o0o o0o o0o**

"Alright, guys!" Sora shouted and hit the table with her hand in her ever so enthusiastic way. "Everybody knows their task?"

"Are you sure that it'll go smoothly?" Mia asked a bit unsurely. "Remember how we made a mess of the one we did for Miss Layla...?"

"Yeah, but that was a different story, and everything turned out to be fine in the end, didn't it?" She looked at her other friend, who seemed to be extremely deep in her thoughts. "What are you thinking about, Anna?"

She answered with her eyebrows knitted. "I was just wondering..."

"About...?"

"About how ironic the fact is that the birthday of the God of Death falls exactly on All Souls' Day. I'm sure he warned her mother beforehand to adjust her timing to this day!"

Nobody answered anything to this apart from the imaginary crickets in their heads that started chirping in the silence and Anna's forehead hit the table with a tired sigh and a small thud. "Darn, no reaction again..."

Rosetta stepped to Sora with a small candle-shaped flashlight in her hands. "So when do we have to light these?"

"When the last person who remains on the trapezes is Leon-san" Sora said smiling. "Then Ken turns off the spotlights, everybody stops what they are doing, we hold up these flashes and say "Happy birthday" together. I also gave some to a few people in the audience. It'll be nice."

"Pfft, don't you think that Leon deserves a much grander party than some boring flashlights?" May asked while she was correcting her make-up by the mirror.

Sora answered without hesitation. "No, I don't think so. You know that Leon-san doesn't like too much ado about his private life. He should enjoy himself, that's the main point, and if he doesn't, this whole thing is meaningless."

The make-up brush stopped in May's hand as their eyes met in the mirror, then she shrugged her shoulder. "Whatever. At least, if anything goes wrong, we can blame you."

That was when the bell for the stand-by rang, and everybody stood up. Sora looked at each of them. "Everybody has the flashlight? Amazing, then let's go!"

**o0o o0o o0o**

Meanwhile Sora was falling after successfully performing another wonderful Angel Act, she signalled to Ken to turn down the lights. In the now dimly lit stage she then turned to reach the trampoline with her back in order not to bounce again and carefully jumped off to the ground. The others were ready as well with the flashes in their hands.

Sora threw a last glance at Leon who was still swinging above. He seemingly had no idea about what happened with the lights, but wasn't too bothered. The girl smiled as the very last sunrays of the day escaped inside through the opened roof and played on his long silver hair while it followed him like a shimmering veil. She was now watching him, totally mesmerized, but before she could let her thoughts wander away freely to some interesting territories, she quickly hit herself in the head mentally and started to count back for the others. "Three... two... one..."

**o0o o0o o0o**

From above, Leon could only see hundreds and hundreds of tiny spots of light slowly swaying back and forth. First they showed up on the darkened stage, then these little stars gradually occupied the audience and even the ceiling. Leon stood petrified on the trapeze, looking around over and over again in the night sky that suddenly came into being around him, and for the very first time in his life, he had no idea what to think.

And then he was lit with one single spotlight from the side as under him several different voices became one shouting happily. "Happy birthday!"

He looked down and saw the faces, albeit quite dimly. Everybody was smiling, without exception, and he couldn't cope with this simple fact either.

However, when his glance found Sora, it felt like something melted in him at that moment. Of all the smiles, hers was the most beautiful, that was why he could spot her immediately as she was standing there among the others. Her eyes shone with emotions.

Driven by a sudden force, Leon jumped off the trapeze, landing on the trampoline in the same way.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Sora watched Leon climbing down to the ground and she was slightly disappointed, although she didn't really know why. What was she waiting for? For Leon to burst into tears in front of all these people, or what? Even the mere thought was ridiculous.

_But... maybe he could have shown some teeny-weeny signs of sensibility..._

Her disappointment soon turned into surprise as the man stepped to her, never taking his greyish eyes off her. Sora tried to read something from them, but neither his look, nor his expression uncovered anything of what he must have felt.

When the distance between them was reduced to an almost uncomfortable point, only then did he speak quietly. "You did this?"

"Y-yes..." Sora muttered. There was something cold in the way Leon asked that question. "H-happy birthday, Leon-san..."

They stared into each other's eyes for seconds that seemed as long as eternity, when at last the miracle happened – Leon's glance softened and he gave her a very pale, but gentle smile. He cupped her face with his right hand.

"It's beautiful" he whispered into Sora's ears, who meanwhile became tomato red. "Thank you."

And then, as an expression of his gratitude, Leon kissed the stunned girl tenderly on her lips.

**The End**

_A/N: Reviewing is good for the health._


End file.
